<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to shine by Spacegaywritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235760">Time to shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings'>Spacegaywritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Roman, M/M, Musical, Other, Theatre, gay disney prince, gay shit, i think also patton but this is a roman thing, logince if you squint and have a lot of passion for this ship - you desire the nature of it, mentions of logan and virgil, playwright roman, stage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(SFL tag)<br/>He has worked hard for it, he has spent all his life preparing for this. Singing lessons, daily exercise in writing, acting, speaking and dancing.<br/>Finally, his time has come and he will not let this one slide.<br/> <br/>AKA Roman is on his first bigass musical show and reviews his hardships that lead him to this moment. Every argument and sleepless night was worth the spotlight he would receive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I released the end of my angsty u!Roman fic, so I decided to upload some nice Roman shit. I do not think I am great at writing him but this should be nice at least</p><p>(also, I am sorry for being so salty and gay hwegiskjldf but actually I am not reallyhfsiglkdf)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman inhaled, a big breeze of cool air travelling into his burning lungs.<br/>
 <br/>
This is the moment he had been waiting for. Just a few more minutes and it would be his time to shine, to be seen in all his bright and fabulous glory.<br/>
 <br/>
He made it to a big musical.<br/>
It was more than those small school things. It as a gargantuan thing. Critics would come, one of the harshest critics has announced him coming to watch the premier - today.<br/>
 <br/>
Roman was not scared of this.<br/>
He was a prince - fearless, strong, on the strive for adventures to satisfy his adventurous needs. The courage made him feel light like a butterfly. Weightless and.. high above.<br/>
He was not scared.<br/>
 <br/>
There was just a lot of energy in his legs.<br/>
He was walking, walking up and down, tasting his own heartbeat rapidly pounding in his chest. He could feel it on his tongue, taste his anticipation for the moment to come.<br/>
In just a few moments, he would get a touch up for his make up, he would receive a sip of water and then jump into his role as prince.<br/>
 <br/>
A play written by him, directed by his best friend Logan. “Time to shine”, the story of a gay Disney prince finally breaking free from anti-gay laws and contents. A man to turn his back on the restrictions and censorships his contract brought upon him.<br/>
 <br/>
It was about self-exploration.<br/>
The Prince was nameless at first and grows with the expectations put onto him, the expectations of being perfect, of saving the princesses and slaying enemies and monsters to protect his people. Yes, it was his destiny, it was his whole life.<br/>
Only for him to find out that once he had the first quest, he was in love with adventures more than with the princesses. He would realise that he was alone with himself for the first time and that he needed to connect to himself, to his own self - his true self.<br/>
 <br/>
The prince would continue on, saving princesses and teaching them about self love, about how to fights for what is right - and obviously how to find out whether a relationship is toxic or not.<br/>
The princesses teach him things too, they teach him how to hold on, how to befriend the world and smile on despite the expectations put on him.<br/>
 <br/>
Eventually, the prince would fall into doubt in the third act, he would doubt himself and his previous life and find that the self he loved was not the real him but just a fabrication of Disney.<br/>
He starts looking into himself more, listening to what he wants, what he feels and struggles to figure out what it all means and why he feels so much solidarity for the princesses but cannot make himself stay longer than for a little kiss that would make him feel giggle and light-hearted but ... not complete as they said.<br/>
 <br/>
Act four is about finding hope.<br/>
The prince meets other princes that started straying from Disney. He learns about side characters, dismissed character models and forgotten ideas. He should feel lucky to be a great prince, a beloved main character of many quests and stories. Sadly, he is not. It feels wrong to feel unhappy with his life as it is. While it is a good life, it is just not the right life for him and It feels odd. Like a shoe rubbing him the wrong way yet looking good, he starts realising that meeting the princesses has never made him happy for the “romance” he was supposed to force into it. He just really liked adventures, fighting and saving.<br/>
 <br/>
The fifth act reveals the prince being close friends with the dismissed princes and princesses, the other characters and unloved personalities. He is now a man to host a self-love academy and he steals princes from the claws of Disney and its horrible contracts. He is gay and he finds it out but he does not date anyone because he is still on his quest to self-love and his potential prince of his dreams understands and supports him in it.<br/>
 <br/>
Roman blinked, a genuine smile on his face as he mentally praised himself for the intriguing plot he had computed in the past months.<br/>
There had been many rewrites and heated discussions between him and Logan but they had settled on a good manuscript, they had it all together. The props were there, supported by his friends and loving family because they were both proud of him. Rehearsal after rehearsal had been attended after their regular work until they felt it was good enough to bring up to their employer.<br/>
 <br/>
Obviously, it was accepted and now his work, his and Logan’s masterpiece was about to see the light of the world and open the eyes of hundreds of viewers to see how important it was to love yourself and “fuck society, figuratively” as Logan would say.<br/>
 <br/>
Roman moved back inside, his feet flying over the mortal floor.<br/>
 <br/>
His being was transcending the mundane life, the usual world and daily life. He was gleaming as Virgil worked on his make-up. His lips were charming Patton and enchanting Dee as he swept over to the stage, ready for his day.<br/>
 <br/>
One day, my prince will come.<br/>
But Roman was his own prince. One day, his inner prince was to arrive.<br/>
A proud emblem was towering on his chest, complimenting the royal sash over his chest as his golden medals and extra decorations shone brightly like the star he was, like the luck in his eyes and the warmth in his heart.<br/>
 <br/>
The man took another deep breath, smelling the fame and applaud coming up as he was announced. Logan gave him a little smile as he returned from the stage which was not left in the dark along with the audience.<br/>
 <br/>
His heart fluttered and his eyes adorned with golden accents winked at the director before he took his first steps into the regal life of a rioting prince.<br/>
 <br/>
Today, Prince Roman arrived.<br/>
Gay Disney Prince, adventurer, attentive lover and outspoken feminist.<br/>
 <br/>
It was his “Time to shine”.<br/>
 <br/>
 His ears were already ringing in applause.<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>